In modern life, people pay more attention to health and body building. Some people go to gymnasium for physical training and some people like to take exercise at home. In exercise, people will sweat to get metabolism quickly, and more particularly, it will loose weight.
But more and more people like to do exercise at home, so simply constructed physical training machines were provided in the market and they are popular to customers. They have small size to facilitate store them at home.
Most of the simply constructed physical training machines only have one exercise mode to train a specific muscle. User has to buy another type of training machine to exercise another muscle. That will cost consumer very much to buy these training machines, and most of all, user will get boring with the single mode of exercise after having done exercise on the training machine for a few time.